What If
by Kittydog Lover
Summary: What if the flcok didn't know each other. What if they knew each other but didn't know that the other one had wings. This is a story about the flock. Fax in the later chapters. Please R&R! Rated T for saftey. It is clean though. Until the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People,**

**This is a new story that I am working on. And if you are worried that I am not going to do the other story any more then think again! I am still doing the other story so have no fear! (Superman is here!) Sorry I just really wanted to put that. **

**In this story Max and Fang know each other but the rest of the flock do not know each other. They all have wings but they think that they are the only persons with wings. Like Max thinks she is the only one with wings. And Fang. And so forth. **

**Max Fang and Iggy are seventeen. Nudge is fourteen. Gazzy is eleven. Angel is nine. **

**So… Enjoy! (little plastic fake smile on) (J/K) But please enjoy any way! **

**Wait I almost forgot. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Max and her flock. But the plot line I do own. So don't get mad at me for like copyrighting or anything like that. Because it is all original. Made up by ME. **

**Max POV**

_I hate, hate, hate school! Why do I have to go to the devil's palace? ( AKA School.) I hate the cheery teachers saying 'Good morning Max. Did you do your homework?' And then I will respond, 'No I didn't because… My aunt died… My dog ate it… I was at my Grandma's all day… I only did my Science homework.' _

_I hate the buildings. The nurse knows me. I go into her office almost every week telling her that I am sick. And I think I might have a mental illness. I mean I think I have wings for goodness sakes! _

I saw a boy looking at me and I glared at him. "What you looking at?" I growled. The boy looked away quickly knowing that I was very strong. I mean very, very strong and fast. I think it came with the wings. The boy mumbled something about a freak (probably me) and walked away.

Why did that guy have such a problem with me? I mean all the other boys in this school seems to love me. I hate it. I guess I am just relieved that someone doesn't like me. I shrugged and walked off towards my first class. I still had plenty of time before school started but I like to at least to part of my homework. I usually do the one class that has a test that day or something.

I looked around the empty classroom sitting down and pulling out my geometry homework. I had done a few problems when a few boys entered the classroom pulling out their homework. I didn't even glance up. I knew that they weren't doing their homework. They were too busy staring at me. And they weren't even subtle about it.

When a few more kids (boys) came into the classroom I picked up my half done homework and left. When I left the room I heard loud whispering.

"Did you see how she flipped her hair when she was on her fifth problem?" I cursed at them silently and put my books into my locker.

I frowned and tired to shove the books that would not fit into the locker. I hated these lockers. They stink! It took me at least four tries to open the locker last year before it actually did. That was until Nick told me the trick to opening the lockers. If you hit the locker three times in the right spot then it will open after the first try.

I silently thanked him as I put my books away not wanting to waste any time getting away from these freaks that call themselves boys. And popular boys at that. I bet they all just want me as their girlfriend to get more 'likeable' points. I don't know what that means. I don't like to get involved with that stuff.

I gave an involuntary smile as Nick walked over and leaned against the locker. I don't know why but every time I saw him my mood brightened. I know you are thinking that I like him or something. I don't! And even if I did he doesn't like me back so it doesn't matter. So get that out of your heads right now.

"Hey," I said closing my locker. "Stupid quiz in Geometry." Nick nodded and followed me as we walked towards our first class. Yeah weird thing this year. We both have the same classes. Well all out classes are the same except for our electives. Mine is being a TA and Nick has band as his elective. He plays the guitar. Totally cool.

"Don't you hate those boy's or girls that just follow you around?" I asked. Nick just nodded. I sighed and didn't try to get him to talk. If he wasn't in the mood to talk then there is no force in the world that would get him to talk. I have tried.

Nick is tall (like me) and has black hair with olive skin. We both seemed to be freakishly tall and fast. (I know that because we have the same PE class) duh. I was tall blonde, and some people tell me that I am beautiful but I don't believe them. I am just normal if not ugly. I do not have very high expatiations for myself. Maybe the Olympics or something but nothing else.

"What you thinking about?" Nick asked startling me. I glanced at him. Wow so he does talk today.

"Nothing much. Why?" I asked. He wouldn't believe me if I said that I was talking to the people out in the world in my head. Monolog is what I think it is called. Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

"You were spaced out there for a second. You almost ran into a desk." I mentally slapped myself. "Do I always make it that obvious?" Nick just smiled. Wow. It was a surprise that he was talking today at all. Now he was smiling? Something is going on. It is unusual for Nick to show any emotion yet a smile.

"You ok? Sick or something?" I asked joking. I always tell him that he never shows emotion. Nick's smile grew broader.

"And if I am?" Nick wiped the smile off his face. "This better?" I laughed as a girl from this class walked over.

"You know you two would look so cute together if you were going out," she said before walking away. I glanced over at Nick. "I hate it when people say that." Nick and I had known each other since second grade. I don't think about us that way anymore.

I remember last year we kissed I think I was drunk. Now that I think about it I wasn't drunk. I don't think Nick had a drink that night either. Wow we really kissed too. That is until I ruined it.

We were kissing and then he brought his hands up to my back. I freaked out thinking that he might feel my wings or something. So when I freaked out I made up some lame excuse to leave. I bet he never thought about it again. I felt so embarrassed that week. I wouldn't talk to Nick at all.

Oh well that was the past. Now with the present, however painful it is. I glanced over at Nick and saw him looking at me. "What?" I asked. Nick just shook his head and looked up at the coming visitor.

I looked up as well and saw Susan walking towards us. Susan was our friend. Well when she wanted to be.

Susan was my friend from when I was in the orphanage. And yes I was in an orphanage. I was until I was six. I don't know if my birth mother couldn't afford me, didn't want me, or died, and I didn't really care. I was strong enough to survive with out her love or whatever she would have given me.

My present mother, Amy Peters, adopted me and put me into a school. That is when I met Nick. We became friends instantly. Then a few years later Susan came to the school adopted by some couple. It caused a few problem with my friendship with Nick but Susan found some friends and left us.

I personally didn't care. I rather have Nick as a friend than Susan any day if I had to choose. But since she left me for some other girls we never really talked.

I watched her as she made her way over to the table we were sitting at.

"Max," she said sitting down. "I and some other girls were going shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I glanced at Nick. He was just looking at Susan with an empty expression.

"I don't know." I turned towards Nick. "Were we going to do anything today?" I knew that we were going to the movies today. It was a code that we made out when we were little. We use it all the time. If someone asked one of us to something then we would ask the other and ask if we had any plans. If I was mad at Nick that day or something then I would say no just to get on his nerves. If Nick didn't care if I went shopping then he would say no. If he did then he would say no.

"I didn't think we were doing anything today," Nick said. I mentally sighed. I didn't want to go shopping. I turned back to Susan.

"I would love to go shopping with you." Susan smiled.

"Good. We are leaving right after school and won't be home until five or something." I nodded and Susan walked away still smiling. I turned towards Nick.

"I hate you," I seethed. Nick just smiled.

"Don't want to go shopping?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You very well know that I don't want to go shopping." I sighed. "I was looking forward to seeing a movie with you though."

"We can go see a movie after you get back. I promise. And then we could go and get a hamburger or something afterwards." I smiled.

"I would like that."

**OK. I want all of the people who read this to REVIEW! Please! Please click the button that says GO. (and please make sure that it says review next to it) I am going to update soon soon. **

**Love ya all,**

**KittyKat. **


	2. My day at School

**Here is the second chapter!! Woo hoo!!! Thanks for the Reviews those who did review. Well hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maximum Ride or Nick/ Fang. But someday people are going to be writing disclaimers for my books (You Wish…) Shut up George! Sorry. Now on with the show! Um… I mean Story! **

We both had PE first. We were doing line dancing, (ugh). **(AN: I really am doing Line Dancing for PE right now) **

"Grapevine right, grape vine left, three steps back, lean forward, lean back, step pivot, grapevine right…" I smiled as Nick tripped and stumbled over his feet. Boy's can't dance. Nick caught me laughing at him and glared at me.

"Girls, go get dressed," Mrs. Kidwell said. I followed the rest of the girls out of the gym and into the locker room. I changed from my PE clothes into my regular clothes. I put on my pink tank top and my dark green pants with a lot of pockets. I pulled out my cell phone from one of the pockets and sent a text to Nick.

_I don't want to go shopping. _

A few moments later she got a text.

_What do you want me to do about that? _

I sent another text to Nick.

_Nothing. Just that you owe me BIG time. _

I paused in front of the mirror on my way outside. I was pulling my hair up when my phone vibrated.

_And how do I repay this BIG debt? _

I smiled and text him back.

_The movie better be good. And the hamburger afterwards better be the best darn hamburger I had ever had. _

I waited for Nick's response. I didn't get one. I walked out side and waited for the bell to ring so I could go to my next class. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as someone came up behind me. I spun around and saw Nick standing there.

"And how do I repay that massive debt?" he asked.

"I sent you a text about it," I said. Nick pulled out his phone and looked at the text. He chuckled softly as he read it.

"Sorry I couldn't read it earlier. Mr. Robe almost took my cell phone away." I laughed.

"How come you were texting in front of him?" I asked. Nick glared at me.

"I'm not stupid. I didn't text in front of him. He was walking past when someone text me. My phone went off. It was funny though. He turned around and took the phone away from the kid next to me." I laughed as I pictured that in my head.

"So who's cell phone did he take?" Nick nodded to someone behind me. I turned around and saw Josh glaring at Nick. Josh was a football player. He was tall and big. Not fat big either. Big as in he had muscles everywhere. Nick was just as tall as Josh but he was skinny and didn't have as many muscles as Josh.

I turned around and tried to keep myself from laughing. "You better watch your back." I said giggling to myself. Nick glared at me. "What?" I asked. Nick shook his head.

"I'm just saying that Josh might tear your head off for that." Nick and I both knew that I was joking. Nick, even though he was smaller than Josh, could take him on any day. Nick was just freakishly strong. Like me…

The bell rang and Nick and I walked towards our next classes. Once we reached the main hallway Nick and I separated going in different directions with a quick 'see you'.

I had to TA for my favorite teacher, Miss Butcher. I sat at the back of the class and took out my cell phone texting to Nick in my lap, where Ms Butcher couldn't see my phone.

I never really did anything while I was TAing. Except for this one week where Ms Butcher was gone and I had to put all the grades and everything into the computer for the sub.

I accidentally pressed 52 rather then 82 for Alexander Ramirez. And it is just a condescendence that she is my enemy. And it is a pity that my little mistake gave her a D instead of a B . The 52 that I put in was for her Benchmark grade. Oops.

Once the bell rang I put my cell phone in my pocket and grabbed my backpack starting off towards Science. Nick and I sat next to each other in this class.

Soon Nick came into the class. He smiled at me as he pulled out his agenda and notebook. And yes we have Agendas. I hate them though but that is just me.

"OK, everybody we are learning about chemistry!" Mrs. Tolliday, our science teacher, said.

"Joy," I said turning towards Nick.

"Now everybody should have learned all this in 8th grade. Well the stuff I'm going to tell you today. So if you can't remember it then write notes! If you can remember it then write notes still." I groaned.

"I had a hard enough time with this in eighth grade. Why do I have to learn it again?" I asked Nick. Nick smiled and started taking notes on what Mrs. Tolliday was saying. I frowned and looked down at my empty paper.

"Hey Nick, can I borrow your notes after class?" Nick looked over at me through the corner of his eye.

"Why can't you just take notes right now?" he asked. I sighed.

"Because, silly, I plan on getting very sick soon." Nick frowned. "Please," I said. Nick smiled.

"Not today." I groaned again.

"Please… Please… Please!?"

"Miss Maxine! Stop talking. Unless both you and Mr. Nick over there know all the stuff I am teaching today, please be quiet." Nick bowed his head his black bangs falling over his face. I could tell he was laughing.

"Yes. Sorry Mrs. Tolliday." I turned towards Nick again. "I hate you," I said. Nick opened his mouth to speak but Mrs. Tolliday beat him to it.

"MAXINE!!" I looked up to the front of the classroom. "Didn't I just say five seconds ago to shut up?!" I nodded. "Go stand outside," she said pointing to the door.

"But it is cold," I said. I could hear Nick laughing.

"You should have thought about that before you started talking." I sighed and stood up. I walked out the door and looked down the hallway. I was about to leave when Mrs. Tolliday stuck her head out the door. "Don't leave," she said going back into the classroom.

I sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. I hated this. I had to go outside at least once a month. And most of the time I wasn't talking. Wait that is a lie. I always talk. But usually I talk when Mrs. Tolliday isn't looking. When the bell rang I walked into the classroom and grabbed my bag.

"Miss Maxine. I would like a word with you." I stopped as I reached the door. I let the door close and gave Nick a quick glance before I walked to the front of the classroom.

"Yes Mrs. Tolliday?" I said after I stopped in front of her desk.

"Next time you talk in this class you are going to have SRC all day. This time I am just giving you lunch detention." I sighed and nodded. I didn't really care. I got lunch detention all the time. Once I got Saturday detention. I have also gotten SRC all day before. It wasn't really that fun. But oh well…

"Yes Mrs. Tolliday." I said. I turned around and walked out of the classroom. I almost ran into Nick.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said that I am getting lunch detention and that next time I talk during class I am getting SRC." Nick nodded.

"Does she know that you get lunch detention all the time?" I shook my head.

"Probably not. I mean, come on… Lunch detention for talking all week. I expected more out of her." Nick nodded again and followed me as I walked to Math. Joy.

………………………………………………………………

"Miss Maxine, please go with Jesse." I looked up from my book and saw that Jesse, the security guard, was waiting for me. I stood up and gathered my things together. I grabbed the piece of paper from Jesse and walked out of the classroom with him.

"Room two Max," he said. I nodded already knowing which room lunch detention was in. How could you not if you go about once every two weeks.

"Jesse?" Jesse turned around. "How's the family doing?" Jesse smiled.

"Great. Thanks for asking." I smiled. It was a little ritual we had. Every time Jesse picked me up for lunch detention I would ask him how his family was doing. Even though he wasn't married and didn't have a family. But we had fun doing it anyway. I smiled back and walked down to room two.

Once I got there I handed the pink piece of paper to Mr. Foley, the detention person.

"What was it for this time?" he asked taking my paper and not even looking at it.

"Talking," I said smiling. Mr. Foley nodded and pointed to a seat in the back of the room. Today lunch detention was sooooo boring. Oh well… It was over soon enough.

The last two periods of the day went by uneventful. Surprisingly. After school Susan and her gang mobbed me. I had totally forgotten about the shopping trip. Oh well. I turned towards Nick and saw him smiling at my discomfort.

This afternoon was going to be full of surprises, I though. I cannot tell you how much I was right.

**So how did you like it? If you liked it press the mysterious button down in the corner that says GO. If you don't like it then press the button in the corner that says GO. But I am warning you… It might bite. JK**

**KittyKat **


	3. Shopping Ugh

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please read my story now. It is good. You will love my story… (swinging watch back and forth) **

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. That flipping piece of…**

**Max POV**

I was in the mall shopping with Susan and her friends. Fun fun. I hated this. We have been here for an hour and I was already ready to tear my hair out. Susan alone has tried on ten dresses. All of them looked good on her. I liked the first one the best but she didn't believe me. She just had to try on every other dress in the store. Joy…

I sighed as Susan came out of the dressing room dressed in a dress that looked like the fifth one she had tried on.

"How does this look?" she asked twirling in front of the mirror. She caught my look and then turned around. "What's wrong?" she asked. I smiled in my head. Perfect opportunity to escape. Oh My Gosh. I sound like an imprisoned dog. Well I suppose I might turn into one if I don't get out of here soon.

"I don't feel good," I moaned screwing up my face into a frown. Susan made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"I totally understand. I mean with that horrible horrible cold going around. Now I want you to go straight home." I started complaining. I wanted this to look good.

"But I can't leave you here. I promised…" Susan cut me off.

"You can't stay here if you are feeling sick. Plus I think I want to get this dress any way." Susan held up the first dress she had tried on. I groaned. "See you can't stay here any longer," she said taking my groan the wrong way.

I sighed and then stood up. I gave her an appreciative smile and then walked towards the elevator. I held my stomach and then pressed the first floor button. Once the doors closed I took my hands away from my stomach and then waited for the elevator to hit the bottom floor.

I walked out the elevator and then into the parking lot. I looked around and then walked towards the little garden behind the mall. I looked around again for security guards. When I couldn't find any I walked over to the tallest tree and climbed up it.

I wasn't lucky enough. A fat guard ran up shouting. I ignored him and climbed faster. The guard took out a walky-talky and mumbled something into it. I sighed and making sure that I couldn't be seen, opened my wings. I flew away before anyone could see me.

**Nick POV**

"Hey looser!" I ducked quickly. A small rock flew over my head. I sighed and spun around. Josh was standing there with his girlfriend and his jock friends.

"I don't want to fight," I said placing my hands at my sides. Josh laughed.

"I know you don't want to mess up your perfect little face," he sneered. I sighed again. This wasn't going to end soon. Josh bent over and picked up another rock. I hate walking home. I almost always ran into Josh and his buds. And there was almost always a fight. I always won. You would think that he would learn.

I was preparing to dodge the rock when Josh's girlfriend, Lucy, stepped in front of him. "Josh he doesn't want to fight," she said rubbing his arms. Lucy looked back at me.

"Sorry Nick," she said. I noticed, when she was pushing Josh away, that she happened to spent a few moments longer looking at me. I also noticed that her eyes swept over my body. She saw that I noticed and gave a sly smile. I glared at her and then faced Josh.

Wow this was horrible. His face was red from anger. I guess he noticed that little thing as well. I sighed and then dropped my backpack. Lucy turned back to Josh and glared at him.

"No fights today," she said standing on her tip-toes and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Well it looks like Lucy can be used for something useful. But she is the one who almost got me into a fight in the first place.

I picked up my backpack and started walking away before Josh could start talking to me again.

I saw a shadow pass and looked up. I don't know why but I love the sky and everything in it. Maybe it is the wings.

I saw that the thing above me was too big to be a bird. It also wasn't big enough to be a plane. (I know what you are thinking. And it is not Superman either.)

This was worth checking out. I ran away from Josh, who was now calling me names like baby and chicken (I didn't care. I will just have to beat him up and tell him that I am not afraid of him), and ran towards the park. I climbed up a tree. I opened my black wings and flew into the sky following the slowly receding shape.

**Max POV**

I flew up and down. I like the feeling of my wings in the wind.

I turned around and saw a black thing following me. I flew faster scared. No one has ever caught me flying before. And I don't think that this thing was just interested in a little chat. I glanced behind me and noticed that it was getting closer.

I turned around and hovered in midair. I placed my fists in front of me in a defensive pose. As the thing got closer I gasped. I saw the things eyes widen slightly in shock.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHH!!!! Ha ha. Cliff hanger. Well you probably know what the thing is anyway. So the same old same old. Please Review. I want to hear what you think about my story so far and what you think about this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**KittyKat **


	4. Wings

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a bit. But I have school and Geometry and history and all that junk. But I got to learn it. Not my fault that I have had a lot of tests lately. **

**A lot of Fax in this chapter. So… Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride and Nick/Fang. Don't worry. I will soon.**

_I turned around and hovered in midair. I placed my fists in front of me in a defensive pose. As the thing got closer I gasped. I saw the things eyes widen slightly in shock. _

**Max POV **

I flew up to him in shock. Nick just ignored me and kept on flying. I started to say something but I saw Nick shake his head slightly. Finally understanding his point I followed on in silence.

**WOW…** That is all I can say about this. I mean, just me having wings was surprising. Now Nick had wings! This was BIG.

There is soooo much I wanted to talk to him about. So much I wanted to say. But knowing that he wouldn't talk to me until he wanted to, I followed him.

I flew a bit faster flying level with him. I snuck glances at him occasionally. His face was as impassive as always. The only thing that was different from his usual blank face was a frown of concentration. His forehead was wrinkled in thought.

I wonder if he knew. Did he know about me having wings? How would he have found out? I am usually very careful when I fly.

I glanced at him again and caught his eyes. I kept on staring until he broke the spell he had on me and looked to the front again.

I looked around me and finally noticed where we were. We were flying towards a cliff. The town that we are living in is in a little bowl in between mountains. We were cut off from other towns except for the little pass that was in the bowl we were living in.

This particular cliff is where couples come to kiss and all that stuff. I guess it had privacy. But I don't think that is why we were going here.

Fang landed running and then turned to face me. He caught my hands as I came in for a clumsily land. The momentum that kept me going forward and the force of his hands holding mine spun us around in a circle. I was facing the same way that I did when I first came in to land when the circle was complete.

Nick led me towards a bench in the middle of a grove of trees not letting go of my hand. I frowned and followed him to the bench. First he checked if any one was there. When he found out that nobody was there, he sat down pulling me with him. I sat and looked at his face wondering what he was thinking about. The frown was still on his face but now his face was searching mine as well.

I took my hand from his and then put my hands on either side of his face. I saw a look in his eyes (wistful?), but then it disappeared, mock disgust taking its place.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I didn't answer him at first.

"Just making sure that this isn't a dream," I mumbled. He accepted this answer and then carefully removed my hands from his face. He turned towards the trees but not before I saw him blushing. Blushing??? That isn't like Nick.

I sighed and looked at the trees as well. This wasn't going very well.

**Nick's POV**

I cannot believe that Max also has wings. This is soooooo cool. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw her looking in the opposite direction. I just wanted to tell her everything. Everything about me and about my wings.

I reached out and touched her wings which were hanging loosely from her back. She jumped and tensed as if she was about to fly away. She looked at me and then relaxed.

"Not used to other people knowing about my wings," she mumbled. I stroked her left wing. She sighed and stretched them out to their full extent. I marveled at them. They were beautiful. I stroked her other wing. Once I got to the part of the wing that connected to her back I stopped. She looked back at me and then smiled.

"What?" she asked. I just shook my head. I rubbed my hand up and down the part of her back that was in between her wings. She shuddered and I quickly pulled my hand back. She looked back at me again.

"Sorry about that. Please continue. That feels soooo good." She sighed and stretched her wings out. I started rubbing her back in between her wings again. She leaned up against me. I froze for a second but then continued. Somehow this felt… right.

"How come you never told me about your wings?" she asked playing with a twig. I frowned and looked at her.

"How come you never told me?" She sighed again and sat up.

"I was planning to. But I never got to it." Now it was my turn to sigh and roll my eyes.

"I have one question." She mumbled something that sounded like 'go for it,' and leaned back on me. "How come you didn't kiss me last year?" I asked. Max shot upright and looked at me.

"That is your question?" I nodded. "I didn't want you finding my wings," she said looking into the trees. I nodded that making sense. "How do you remember that?" she asked.

"How do you remember that?" I shot back. "So that is the only reason you didn't kiss me?" I asked. She nodded shyly. "Well then," I said. "You wouldn't mind if I did this then?"

I leaned in and started kissing her. She was frozen at first but soon kissed me back. She leaned in closer. I smiled through the kiss and put my hands in her back pockets. She leaned in even closer. I stretched out my wings and let them settle next to her.

We both stopped to take a breath but I didn't stop kissing her. I moved my mouth to her neck and made small circles with my kisses up and down her collar bone.

Just then I heard someone walking towards us. I froze my lips still on her neck and listened to the footsteps. There were two pairs of feet walking towards us. Probably a couple. I pulled in my wings and stood up. Max followed my lead and stood up as well.

I ran to the edge of the cliff and pushed her off. She pulled out her wings and glided slowly down. She stopped and hovered looking up at me. I looked back and saw the couple coming up.

I jumped and then grabbed Max's hand pulling her after me. I found a little cave in the side of the cliff and pulled her towards it. I sat down in the little cave and pulled Max onto my lap. There was only enough room to do that.

Max started speaking. I put a hand to her mouth and put my mouth close to her ear. My lips touched her ear as I spoke. "I think they saw me jump. I don't want them to see us flying." My teeth grazed her ear as I pulled away. I felt her shiver. I smiled and looked down at her face. It was perfect.

I just smiled and then leaned my head on the back of the cave. Max kissed my exposed neck. I have been wanting this for so long. I have wanted to kiss Max for a while.

We sat there in the small cave for twenty minutes before we flew off. This day was perfect.

**Well this was my chapter. Max and Fang know that each other have wings!! And they kissed. They like each other!!!** **Please Review!!!!! I want reviews. If you don't then I will not continue. **

**KittyKat**


	5. Jerry's

**Before you get mad at me for not updating in a while just let me say this. I hate MATH!!! Especially Geometry!!!! Why they have Geometry for eighth graders I have no idea! I just want to kill my teacher but I can't! I don't own a sharp enough knife. Just kidding. I am too young to go to jail… Or not…**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again. No good. I am not going to say it again. **

**Max POV**

Nick and I flew to the edge of the park and then landed softly. I took his hand and then we walked to my house. The sun was almost down so it was pretty dark.

"Max, is that you?" my mom asked.

"Yes mom. Nick is here with me," I called back. "We are just going up to my room." I led Nick up to my room and then told him to wait there. Nick sat on the bed and waited for me to get back.

I walked into my bathroom grabbing a shirt on the way there. I pulled off the shirt I currently had on and then switched it for my favorite shirt in my hands. This shirt was a dark green color with slits that I cut in it for my wings.

I walked out of the bathroom and almost ran over my little black dog. He looks just like the dog from the Wizard Of Oz and so I was going to name him Toto. But I didn't want to copy the movie so I changed his name to Total.

Three months after I got Total he saw my wings. That is when all Heck broke loose. That is also when I found out that Total can talk.

"Why do you have on the Wing Shirt if Nick is here?" Total asked. And yes we have named one of my shirts. I think the name is appropriate.

"Because Nick knows," I replied picking up Total.

"You told him!" I hate it when Total yells at me. I mean I can take my mom yelling at me but not my dog.

"No he saw me flying. We kind of ran into each other."

"What do you mean?" Total asked.

"Nick has wings too," I whispered walking into my room. Nick stood up and walked over to me.

"Why did you change?" he asked. To answer his question I opened my wings. I smiled as the tips of my wings touched the walls.

"This shirt allows better room. If you know what I mean." Nick smiled and took Total out of my arms and put him on the ground. Nick stepped closer to me taking me in his arms. Total started growling.

"Stop lover boy," Total said jumping up on Nick legs snapping at him forcing Nick and I apart.

"Just ignore Total. He is very protective," I said picking up Total again. I took Total over to my bed and started stroking his head. Nick was still standing where I had left him.

"Did Total just talk?" Nick asked slowly turning around. I nodded.

"He talks all the time. Gets kind of annoying." Nick sat next to me and started petting Total.

"I don't know why I am surprised," Nick said.

"Let me see your wings," Total said being rude as always. Nick glanced down at Total and then at me. I nodded telling him that he should.

Nick took off his shirt and I couldn't help but stare. Nick smirked at me and then spread his wings out. I noticed that his wings were at least a foot longer than this room. Total snorted not liking that Nick was like me.

Nick put his shirt back on and then sat next to me. We sat there in silence for a while before Nick spoke up.

"Want to go to Jerry's?" he asked. Jerry's was a big pizza place like Round Table or something but better. It is like a club but they sell Pizza. Everybody in this town goes to Jerry's to hang out. I nodded putting Total on the ground and grabbing another shirt. This tells you how many shirts I go through a day.

I changed in the bathroom again coming out in a tight red low V shirt. I put on some bracelets and then grabbed my purse. On the way out the door I grabbed my leather close fitting jacket and grabbed Nick's hand.

It takes ten minutes to walk to Jerry's from my house. We took our time and got there in twenty.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Moline asked.

"We would like two large cokes with an extra large chicken pizza," Nick said knowing that we both eat a lot. Mrs. Moline wrote that down looking at us weirdly before shaking her head and walking away.

We ate while talking and telling some stories about our wings and such.

"I once fell down that cliff by accident. That was when I was first learning how to use my wings. I caught myself with my wings and glided the rest of the way down. It scared the heck out of me. That was the first time I flew, or glided, for more than ten seconds," I said. A few people drifted over and talked to us (we didn't talk about wings around them) and grabbed some pizza.

We started packing up around nine and left a tip for Mrs. Moline. When we got outside we started walking home. We took a detour by the park.

"What is that sound?" I asked. Nick looked around and shook his head.

"I don't hear anything," he said. I listened again and then heard it again. It sounded like a hundred wings and there were multiple voices. I looked up in the sky and saw a bunch of flying wolves flying towards us.

**There I got you my next chapter… Please review. **

**1****st**** step… click on the purple/green/blue/teal/ button. **

**2****nd**** step… write a review**

**3****rd**** step… click Send Review**

**4****th**** step… feel good because you sent a review!**

**Kittydog Lover! **


End file.
